logosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
20th Century Studios/Otros
20th Century Fox 1935–1953 1935_20th_Century_FOX_logo.png Fox35_1.jpg 20th_Century_FOX_Logoo_1935_Alt.PNG|Prototype version. 20th_Century_Fox_1935_Color_Open_Matte.png|Color version. 20th_Century_Fox_logo_1935.jpg|Another color version 20thcenturyfoxtheblackswan1942.png|''The Black Swan '' (1942) 1953–1987 1953–1968 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1953).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1953;_Cinemascope).jpg|''CinemaScope'' version. The_1953_20th_Century_Fox_logo.jpeg 20th Century Fox (1954).jpg 1953_20th_Century_FOX_logo.png 20th Century Fox (1953).png 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(1954).png|Alternate variant (1954) 20th_Century_Fox_Will_Success_Spoil_Rock_Hunter.png|Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter? (1957) 20th Century Fox (1977).jpg 1968–1987 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968;_Fullscreen).jpg|Academy-ratio version. 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(1968;_Cinemascope).jpg|Anamorphic version. 20th Century Fox Logo (1976).jpg|1976 version 20th Century Fox Logo (1976; Fullscreen).jpg|1976 Academy-ratio version 20th Century Fox (1977).jpg 20th Century Fox Logo (1976; Cinemascope).jpg|1976 anamorphic version. 20th_Century_Fox_1980.png 20th Century Fox (1980).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_The_French_Connection.png|''The French Connection'' (1971) 20th Century Fox (1977, Star Wars).jpg|''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) 20th Century Fox (1979, Alien).jpg|''Alien'' (1979) 20th Century Fox - Alien 3 (1986).png|''Alien 3'' TV Spot (1986) 1955–1967 1955-1956 20th Century Fox (1955, CinemaScope).jpg 20th Century Fox (1970, Grandeur 70).jpg|Grandeur 70 variation 65f1e615-21c3-4313-9943-1ac165cccad7.jpg|''Carousel'' (1956) 20th Century Fox (1956, The King and I).jpg|''The King and I'' (1956) 1960-1967 20th Century Fox (1960).jpg 2dd9fa6d6b6e736d0f57d133919aed06.png|''Can-Can'' (1960) 20th Century Fox logo (CinemaScope 55 & Todd-AO version).jpg|''Cleopatra'' (1963) vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h17m22s55.png|''The Sound of Music'' (1965) aate-cr-01.jpg|''The Agony and the Ecstasy'' (1965) Bitb-jh-01.jpg|''The Bible: In the Beginning'' (1966) dd-rf-01.jpg|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h14m43s93.png|''Predator 2'' (1992, video game) 2e596167e6d8f7c305e3173cf6161451.png|''The Simpsons'' - "Cue Detective" (2015) 1981–1994 20th Century Fox (1979).jpg 20th Century Fox (1981) Open Matte.jpg|Open-Matte version 20th_Century_Fox_1981_logo.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_-_Turk_182!_(1985).gif|Animated version 20th Century Fox (1983).jpg|''Two of a Kind'' (1983) 20th Century Fox - Revenge of the Nerds (1984).png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' Trailer (1984) 20th Century Fox (1984, Revenge of the Nerds).jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) 20th_Century_Fox_(1986,_Alien_3).jpg|''Alien 3'' (1986) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Predator_(1987).png|''Predator'' (1987) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Predator_2_(1990).png|''Predator 2'' (1990) The_1981_20th_Century_Fox_logo_(Snow_Variant).jpg|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) 9129820350_59b34b9148_o.jpg|''Home Alone'' (1990) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Home_Alone_2_(1992).jpg|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Baby's_Day_Out_(1994).jpg|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) 1994–2010 1994–2005 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1994.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_USA_Version.jpg|Wide-Screen version 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(1994-2010)_(Open_Matte_Version).jpeg|Wide-screen (Open Matte) version. bandicam 2020-01-24 12-03-29-713.jpg|Alternative version without the News Corporation byline. 20th_Century_Fox_1994_Prototype_Logo.jpg|Prototype version. 1994 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|The Fast and the Furious (2001) (Drive-In version, Universal owns FOX in 2006) 20th_Century_Fox_(1996).png|''William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet'' (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Independence_Day_(1996).png|''Independence Day'' Trailer (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Independence_Day_(1996).jpg|''Independence Day'' (1996) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Volcano_(1997).jpg|''Volcano'' (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Anastasia_(1997).jpg|''Anastasia'' Trailer (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_(1997,_Anastasia).jpg|''Anastasia'' (1997) 9127612113_0e94b47f2d_o.jpg|''Home Alone 3'' (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_X-Files_(1998).jpg|''The X-Files: Flight to the Future'' (1998) 20th_Century_Fox_Star_Wars.png|''Star Wars'' (Episodes I, II and III) (1999–2005) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Office_Space_(1999).jpg|''Office Space'' (1999) 20th_Century_Fox_-_X-Men_(2000).png|''X-Men'' Trailer (2000) 20th Century Fox (2000, X-Men).jpg|''X-Men'' (2000) 20th_Century_Fox_(2000).png|''Titan A.E.'' (2000) 20th_Century_Fox_-_From_Hell_(2001).jpg|''From Hell'' (2001) 20th_Century_B.C..png|''Ice Age'' Trailer (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Ice_Age_(2002).jpg|''Ice Age'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Like_Mike_(2002).jpg|''Like Mike'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Minority Report variant).png|''Minority Report'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Road_to_Perdition_variant).png|''Road to Perdition'' (2002) 20th_Century_Fox_Master_and_Commander_The_Far_Side_of_the_World.png|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_X-Men_2_(2003).jpg|''X-Men 2'' Trailer (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_League_of_Extraordinary_Gentlemen_(2003).jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' Trailer (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_(Cheaper_by_the_Dozen_TV_Spot).jpg|Cheaper by the Dozen TV Spot (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Chasing_Papi_(2003).jpg|''Chazing Papi'' (2003) 20th_Century_Fox_(1994,_Alien_vs._Predator_variant).png|''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Dodge_Ball_(2004).jpg|''Dodge Ball'' (2004) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Garfield_The_Movie_(2004).jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' Trailer (2004) 20th Century Fox logo - The Day After Tomorrow teaser variant.jpg|''The Day After Tomorrow'' Trailer (2004) 20th Century Fox - Man on Fire (2004).jpg|''Man on Fire'' (2004) 2001-2003 (DVD) centre|250px 2005–2010 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(2005).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Logo_(2005)_without_the_News_Corporation_Byline.jpg|Alternate variant without the News Corporation byline. bandicam 2020-01-24 12-04-44-546.jpg|Alternative variant without the News Corporation byline and the Registered trademark symbol 20th Century Fox - Robots (2005).jpg|''Robots'' (2005) 20th Century Fox - Walk the Line (2005).jpg|''Walk the Line'' (2005) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (2006).jpg|''The Omen'' (2006) 20th Century Fox (2006, Ice Age 2 - The Meltdown).jpg|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Deck the Halls (2006).jpg|''Deck the Halls'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Eragon (2006).jpg|''Eragon'' (2006) 20th Century Fox - Reno 911! Miami (2007).png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Hitman (Trailer).jpg|''Hitman'' Trailer (2007) 20th Century Fox - Hitman (2007).jpg|''Hitman'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Aliens vs. Predator - Requiem (2007).jpg|''Alien vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons Movie (TV Spot).jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' TV Spot (2007) 20th Century Fox - The Simpsons Movie (2007).jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Fantastic Four - Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007).jpg|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) 20th Century Fox - Mirrors (2008).jpg|''Mirrors'' (2008) 20th Century Fox - Australia (2008).jpg|''Australia'' (2008) 20th Century Fox - Krabat (2008).jpg|''Krabat'' (2008, Germany) 20th Century Fox - X-Men Origins - Wolverine (2009).jpg|''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) 20th Century Fox - (2009, Dragonball Evolution UK TV Spot).jpg|''Dragon Ball: Evolution'' TV Spot (2009) 20th Century Fox - Alvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakuel (2009).jpg|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) 20th Century Fox (2009, Ice Age 3 - Down of Dinosaurs).jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) 20th_Century_Fox_All_About_Steve.png|''All About Steve'' (2009) 20th Century Fox - Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Wall Street Money Never Sleeps (2010).jpg|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Lightning Thief (2010).jpg|''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Predators (2010).jpg|''Predators'' (2010) 20th_Century_Fox_Star_Wars_Episode_1-3_Disney_Bylineless_Variant.jpg|''Star Wars'' (Episodes I, II and III) (1999–2005; 2019 Disney+ Variant) 2009–2020 2009–2013 20_Fox_Logo.jpg Fullscreen TCF logo of 2009.png|Full-screen variant TCF-2012-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte variant 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(2009).png|Wide-screen variant Fox Avatar 2009.jpg|''Avatar'' (2009) 20thCenturyFoxChristmasLogo2010.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Gullver's Travel (2010).png|''Gulliver's Travel'' (2010) 20th Century Fox - Rio (2011).png|''Rio'' (2011) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Rodrick_Rules_(2011).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) 20th Century Fox - Prometeus (2012).png|''Prometeus'' (2012) 20th Century Fox - Life of Pi (2012).jpg|''Life of Pi'' (2012) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Dog_Days_(2012).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) 20th-century-fox-chronicle-variant-logo.jpg|''Chronicle'' (2012) 2010 (75th anniversary logo) 20th_Century_Fox_logo_(75_Years_Variant_2010).jpg|Note: the News Corporation byline is carved at the bottom of the structure. 20th_Century_Fox_75th_Anniversary.png 2013–2020 20th_Century_Fox_(2013).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_-_Runner,_Runner_(2013).png|''Runner, Runner'' (2013) 20th Century Fox Turbo.jpg|''Turbo'' (2013) Fox_X-Men_Days_Of_Future_Past.jpg|''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Rio_2_(2014).png|''Rio 2'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_Monuments_Men_(2014).jpg|''The Monuments Men'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_Unfinished_Business.png|''Unfinished Business'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_The_Longest_Ride.png|''The Longest Ride'' (2015) FoxMartian.jpg|''Martian'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Peanuts_The_Movie_(2015).png|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_ACFor_Wellness.png|''A Cure for Wellness'' (2016) Fox_X-Men_Apoloypse.jpg|''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_Trolls.jpg|''Trolls'' (2016) Fox_Rules_Don't_Apply.PNG|''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Ice_Age_Collision_Course_(2016).jpg|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Deadpool_(2016).jpg|''Deadpool'' (2016) FERDINAND_20TH_CENTURY_FOX.jpeg|''Ferdinand'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Alien_Covenant.png|''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Logan_2017.png|''Logan'' (2017) 20thcenturyfox_The_Boss_Baby.jpeg|''The Boss Baby'' (2017) 20thcenturyfox_Captain_Underpants.jpeg|''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) Fox_DOAWK_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) (A) 20th_Century_Fox_DOAWK_The_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) (B) Fox_variant_maze_runner_the_death_cure.png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' Trailer (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Maze_Runner-_The_Death_Cure_(2018).png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Red_Sparrow.png|''Red Sparrow'' (2018) Fox_love_simon_trailer.png|''Love, Simon'' Trailer (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_(Love,_Simon_Variant).png|''Love, Simon'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Widows.png|''Widows'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_Bohemian_Rhapsody.png|''Bohemian Rhapsody'' (2018) 20th_Century_Fox_-_The_Predator_(2018).jpg|''The Predator'' (2018) Alita_battle_angel_fox_trailer.png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' Trailer (2019) 20th_Century_Fox_-_Alita_Battle_Angel_(2019).png|''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2019) 20th Century Studios 2020-Presente 20th_Century_Studios_logo.jpeg E3D01409-6020-4141-9CFE-C239DC7469D1.jpeg|Official Twitter account 5e3cab9f7096a.jpg Referencias #20th Century Studios Logo: A Brief History Categoría:Logos especiales